Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 28
Tytuł Najsilniejszego (jap. 最強のタイトル, Saikyō no Taitoru; eng. Title of the Strongest) to dwudziesty ósmy rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Wraz z początkiem wakacji najserdeczniejsze życzenia oraz nowy rozdział! Adrian Dragneel, Mateusz Sharp i Luke Blaze to imiona (i nazwiska) trzech półfinalistów Zimowego Turnieju. Pozostał nam ostatni mecz ćwierćfinałów i tylko jedno miejsce w półfinałach. Kto je zdobędzie? Adrian Shane czy Thanv Shogi! thumb|leftOd rana w Akademiku Łapa Niedźwiedzia trwało nie małe poruszenie. Studenci 109 rocznika Sakury byłi mocno zdenerowani faktem otrucia Luka przez Karę Iries. Blaze dzięki wrodzonemu talentowi co prawda dał rade wygrać, ale świadomość oszustwa ze strony Dziesiatego Maga Klasy "S" podczas tak ważnego pojedynku dla rywali tylko mocniej zagotowała im krew w żyłach. Luk starał się porozmawiać z Karą jednak rudowłosej szmaty piękności nigdzie nie było. Jeszcze większe wzburzenie rezydentów akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia spowodowała wiadomość od Inuictus Rexa, że poprzedniego dnia Dimitriv Magellan za sprawą Eisuke Kazamiego został wyrzucony z Sakury. -Więc wyrzucił go po jednej przegranej? -niezręczną ciszę przerwała nie kto inny jak Tanaki Mei. -W końcu był jego oficerem. -odparł Shogi. -Kazami nie chce sobie pozwolić na jaką kolwiek oznakę słabości. -A propo słabości. -dołączył się równiez Inuictus. -Co z Lukiem. -Szuka Kary. -odpowiedziała Ami. -Na pewno powinniśmy mu na to pozwolić? -spytał się Mati. -Kara-chan... -Shiba zaczęła się jąkać. -Ona zrobiła coś strasznego. -Musi to załatwić sam. -do rozmowy dołączył się ku zdziwiniu wszystkich również i mało przebywający w towarzystwie Peter Evans. -To jego sprawa osobista. Jeżeli nie potrafiłby sobie z tym poradzić to niemiałby prawa pobytu w Sakurze. -Naprawdę mag Lodu... -Dans wzrócił się do Adiego. -A jesteś zimny jak lód. -To czysta szczerość. -podsumował Adi. -A poza tym nie czas na zaprzątnie sobie głowy Kazamim. Ten turniej to nasze święto! Dans, Thanv! -wskazał palcem na obu swoich rywali. -Dajcie dzisiaj z siebie wszystko! -Wiadomo! -odparli dumnie obaj. ---- I tak oto nastał 16 grudnia, dzień ostatniej walki ćwierćfinałowej. Kibole Kibice jak zwykle tłocznie przybyli odprawiać współżycie w tłumie. Miejsca sędziów znów zajęli kolejno Yukari Hoshiya, Sebastian Uchiha i Takeru Zangetsu. -To jak gotów Dans? -stojący już na arenie Thanv przemówił do wchodzącego na przeciw niego Dansa, chcąc zmotywować go do walki. Był podekscytowany walką z tak silnym przeciwnikiem. -Pewnie. -odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie chciał jednak dac po sobie poznać iż nieco obawiał się Shogiego jako przeciwnika. Widział bowiem jego siłę podczas eliminacji i wiedział, że jego moc wzmacnia się w słoneczne dni, czyli takie jak dziś. -Zawodnicy! -Hagaromo przerwała chwilę napięcia, czy raczej tylko mocniej je podgrzała. -Przygotować się! -na te słowa dyrektor Sakury powstał. -Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd: Prawdziwa Forma! - wszyscy sędziowie podnieśli swoje ręce do góry i wcisnęli przyciski znajdujące się na krzesłach na których siedzieli, a arena walk oddzieliła się od podłoża i zaczęła powoli unosić się w stronę nieba. -Czwarta WALKA ĆWIERĆFINAŁÓW START! -Sebastian krzyknął po czym przywalił w gong. thumb W taki oto sposób rozpoczął się pojedynek pomiędzy magiem błyskawicy- Adrianem Shanem, a magiem słońca Thanvem Shogim. Mężczyźni błyskawicznie zaczęli się wymieniać salwą ciosów. -Nie przegram! -krzyknął Shane. -Nie bądź tego taki pewien! -odparł Shogi. -Błyskawiczne Tworzenie! -ułożył ręce szykując się do ataku jednak jego zapędy zostały zastopowane przez Thanva. -Słoneczny Blask! -Shogi wysłał potężny błysk świetlny w stronę Shane. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -srebrnowłosy odleciał daleko w tył. -Czyżby to był już koniec ostatniego pojedynku półfinałowego?! Cóż za przerażająco szybkie zwycięstwo! -skomentowała Niki. thumb|left-Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Miecz Świetlny! Błyskawicznie Shane podniósł się z ziemi po czym skumulował swoją energię błyskawicy w postaci dwóch mieczy świetlnych, którymi z błyskawiczną prędkością (hehehehehe, taki żarcik słowny) przeciął Thanva. Jedynym efektem jaki wywołał w Dansie atak Thanva było to iż przyciął jego długie włosy przez co stały się one krótkie. -A i owszem... -skomentował Dans. -Błyskawiczne zwycięstwo! -Panie i Panowie! -Niki zrobiła to za co jej płacili, czyli komentowała pojedynek. -Thanv Shogi jest nie zdolny do walki co znaczy, że wygrywa ADRIAN SHANE! ---- Po całym pojedynku na środek wyszedł dyrektor Sakury, Sebastian Uchiha. -Moi drodzy! -rozpoczął swoje przemówienie. -Z dniem dzisiejszym zakończyły się Ćwierćfinały 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi"! Wszystkim uczestnikom gratuluję! -zaczął klaskać co szybko powtórzyli wszyscy uczniowie. -Aczkolwiek na szczególne pochwały należą się... -Yukari dołączyła do rozmowy. -Adrianowi Dragneelowi, Mateuszowi Sharpowi, Lukowi Blaze oraz Adrianowi Shane bowiem to oni przezwyciężając wszelkie trudności zafundowali sobie miejsce w Półfinałach! -Półfinały zaczną się 19 Grudnia i będą trwały do 20 Grudnia. Potem dzień przerwy i 22 Grudnia odbędzie się ostateczny Finał Zimowego Turnieju, a dzień później 23 Grudnia wręczenie nagród i bal świąteczny z okazji nadchodzącej przerwy świątecznej i powrotu studentów do domu. -dodał Takeru. -A teraz! -na podsumowanie coś od siebie dodała również Niki. -przedstawimy uczestnikom z kim zmierzą się w nadchodzących pojedynkach! -Już nie mogę się doczekać! -mruknął pod nosem Adi. -Męczące to wszystko... jednak ciekaw jestem z kim się zmierzę... -dodał Mati. -Proszę! Niech to będzie Adi! -Luk cicho liczył na starcie ze swoim rywalem. -Nie ważne z kim będę walczył... -pomyślał Dancer. -Wygram! -Adrian Dragneel vs Luke Blaze oraz Mateusz Sharp vs Adrian Shane -wyraźnie pokazała tablica wyników. A zatem kto zgranie Tytuł Najsilniejszego? ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa